Problems or situations may arise during flight of an aircraft that necessitate an emergency landing. These situations may include mechanical problems with the aircraft itself, medical emergencies, law enforcement emergencies, or other unplanned circumstances occurring during flight. An aircraft will generally land at a designated location appropriate to the particular type of the aircraft. For example, a helicopter conducts a planned landing at a helipad. As another example, a commercial jet generally conducts a planned landing at an appropriate runway, which is usually located at an airport. However, during emergency landing situations, a runway or helipad appropriate for landing the aircraft may be unavailable and/or too far away to use.
Accordingly, it is desirable to accommodate emergency landing situations in which an appropriate landing area is unavailable. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.